That Word
by thenumber24
Summary: Sam and 'Bee run to the grocery store, and run into some trouble with past bullies. One-shot.


That Word.

Transformers

thenumber24

**Warnings: Language, Slash (man x man), Mech/Boy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**AN: Okay, I just finished writing this while I was watching Petals On The Wind. FYI, this has lots of teeth rotting fluff. **

* * *

**One-shot**

Sam pushed open the shed door that kept his car. He was still mad as Hell that his mom made him keep it there in the first place. "Cars are for the driveway; aliens are for the shed.", she had told him after the millionth time Sam came home and parked in the driveway, and she complained about it being 'off lemits' to him. It hadn't helped that Bumblebee had to use this opportunity to talk through the radio waves: "If 'aliens' have to stay in the shed, then shouldn't that infestation you have called 'Mojo' join me?"

His mother looked like she wanted to slap him, Sam actually did slap him, in the hood hard enough to make a _slap! _sound, and a red imprint on his palm, but Sam knew it didn't really hurt him all that much.

It had been pretty dark in the shed, but once the sliding door was fully open, the light of the afternoon spild in, illuminating the yellow Camaro.

"'Bee...?" Sam almost smirked as the car didn't respond at all. Sam walks to the front of the car, then crouched down on the heels of his feet. "You awake in there?" Sam knocked with his knuckles on the front of the car, and suddenly the car roared to life.

Sam actually did laugh when his car, let out a sudden screech, then something that sounded like a pant afterwards. "My gosh Sam!" Bumblebee's voice flowed through the waves of the radio, with static and everything, with the slightest of panic hinted throughout. "You scared me."

Sam chuckled lightly, "Sorry 'Bee"

"What do you need, Sam?"

Sam looked to the corner of the shed, before looking down at the car's headlights. "Well..." He trailed out. "Mom sent me to go do some arenas, and since you've been cooped up in here all day, I thought this would be a good chance for us to get out." Sam slide over to the side of the car, and opened the drivers door. 'Bee started the engine for him.

"And your mother actually _let _you take me?" 'Bee, on his own, pulled out of the shed and on the little pathway that his father made specially for the car. Said that he didn't want the grass he spent hours on run over. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Because it wasn't." Sam said simply and put his hands on the wheel as he took control of the car. "She probably expected me to take that little dinky thing she calls a car and drive it around town. No way." Sam took off his left hand from the wheel, and hit the down button on the window. "She had to have some idea that I would take you anyway." They pulled onto the highway along with other cars driving to their needed destinations.

"So where exactly are we going on your 'arenas'?" 'Bee's accented voice came out of the radio, when Sam tapped the blinker to make a lane change. "And wheres' Carly?"

"She had to work on some last minute photo shoot for a top client this weekend." Sam told him. Sam let go of the wheel, letting 'Bee drive, and digging a yellow sticky note out of his pants pocket. "I need to pick up some things at the grocery store for my mom for tonights dinner." Sam put on his blinker again, and drove off the highway to the exit. "Which reminds me," Sam smirks, looking down at the symbol on the car horn. "Were having a 'family gathering' tonight." Bumblebee groaned through the radio.

"I know, I know." Sam patted the dash in comfort. "But, for whatever reason, she's inviting Will and his family." Suddenly Bumblebee propelled forward, exited, and Sam let out a laugh at him. "And," Sam added, still laughing as they came to a stop light. "Like the awesome best friend I am," He smirked. "I called Will and told him it's time to get the gang back together for once."

Sam could hear Bee sighing through the radio, in a relaxing tone. "Thank you, Sam."

"Aw," He cooed, hanging his arm out of the window and rapping his knuckles on the yellow door. "Anything for the ol' nuts and bolts."

"Hey, watch it." Bee growled, but Sam could hear, just like humans, a smile in his voice. They drove a little in complete silence, with nothing but the air flooding in from the window, blowing Sam's hair in the wind. It was a comfortable one though.

"How is your mother going to fit over half a dozen Autobot's in your front yard, and not have it seen by anyone?" 'Bee broke the silence.

"We're not." Sam answered simply. "It took me forever to just convince mom to let you guys hang out. But when I told her that you guys are now a part of my family, she agreed."

"Then where are you having it?"

"Will suggested that we did it at the base, because of the secrecy. And after talking to my mom for five minutes, for her to tell them, that yes, we have to have our family too. Will decided that the abandoned off hanger off from the NEST base would work. We just have to drive them there with the Autobots so they don't figure out the root since the off hanger is just down the road." Sam explained. "So, actually, we've got to hurry up since we're leaving at 4." Sam said, looking at the black watch on his wrist.

Bumblebee revved up his engine.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I just have to grab a few things. Please just say here and... I don't know. Count flies or something." Sam quickly pitted the car, and jogging into the market.

"Let's see..." Sam browsed through the aisles and down the list his mom made for him, trying to find what he needed. "Chips." Sam threw a bag of chips into his basket, and mentally crossing that item off the list.

It didn't take Sam very long to pick up a few things his mother needed - 2-liters of several kinds of different fizzy pop, plastic silverware and cups, along with napkins, and the chips. Sam walked to the checkout container and empty the continuance of the basket on the counter.

A teenage girl, younger than him by many years, with honey blonde colored hair that was long in length, and tundraled down her back, and covered her left eye. She was sitting in a chair when Sam approached the counter, both her legs crossed, and holding a magazine Sam couldn't make out. Perched her lips as she saw her customer she hopped off her podium.

"Hey," She purred like a motorcycle engine running. "What's your name?" Sam didn't have any time for this, his mother would turn into a drunken' mess if he didn't get home soon.

"Way too old for you." Sam even gestured to the groceries on the counter to hurry up a little, while giving her the slip at the same time. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, what are you? 17? 19, tops?"

"I'm 22, sweetheart." He told her strongly. "Could you hurry up? I have somewhere I need to be."

"A big date with the girlfriend, huh?"

"Boyfriend, actually." Sam said. He had to bite back a smile, although he didn't try that hard, still, the small smirk came across his light pink lips anyway, as the girls face turned down to the counter. The girl still took her own time as she packed up his groceries.

She didn't say anything after that, just when she was done with his bags, he handed it over the counter. All she said was, "19.95" and held out her hand for money that she was expecting him to pay her. He pulled out his wallet, out of his new jeans his mom had bought him for today, and opened it, taking out money that his dad had given him for good. The teen gave him his change, and gave him a "Goodbye," as he took the bags off of the counter, and walked out of the store with the digging of the bell overhead.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his bright yellow and black car. A small group of people, guys, that he hadn't seen for years, was now surrounding his 'Bee. "Oh, goodie." He muttered to himself, and restrictingly walked to his car.

"Witwicky!" Trent was still tall, and had his broad ways, but he wasn't as thin or muscular as Sam remembered in high school. "Is that you?" Sam mentally groans in his mind, as he puts on a fake smile for Trent and his friends.

"Hey, Trent," Sam gave them an awkward smile, while lifting his full left hand, and giving a wave. "Guys."

"Yeah," Trent directed his attention to the front of the car. "Beauty, isn't she?" He gave a low whistle. He, actually. "Where the hell did a lucky son of a bitch get something like that?"

"Don't know." Sam answered him unemotionally. "Car dealers maybe?" Trent huffed out loud and walked closer to 'Bee's door.

"Well, for the time being, why don't I take it for a joy ride?" Trent tugged at Bumblebee's driver door handle, and Sam almost smirked when the door didn't budge. "Okay," Trent pulled back his hand from the handle with a devilish grin that started to scare Sam. "I'll just have to do this the hard way." Trent backed away from his car, and bent down to retrieve a big rock that was sitting in the car parking lot.

Sam used his instincts from all of that work he did with the NEST, and the Autobot's during Mission City, Egypt, and Chicago, and leaped over 'Bee's hood, not before dropping the grocery bags. He now stood in front of his former bully with his hands up in defense and his back pressed against 'Bee's door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam snapped straightening his back and matching Trent's height.

"Get out of my way, Wickdork." Trent tried to brush Sam away from him with his free hand, but Sam stayed planted. "Why do you even care, dweeb?" Trent gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the 22 year old.

"I'm not letting you steal a car!" Sam defended, still with his hands up in front of his body. "Let alone mine, you asshole!"

"Your car?" Trent snicked and dropped his raised hand to his side, but still holding on to the rock. "Yeah, right! And I'm some kind of millionaire!"

"Yes, it is." Sam crossed his arms over his chest protectingly, "Now, I'm in a hurry. Could you leave us now?"

Sam was biting hard on his tongue trying desperately not to piss off his bully anymore, to cause him a longer delay. His mother probably already called his phone a hundred times.

Trent leaned in close to Sam's face and snip out, "Make me _fagit_." in a hiss.

Sam always hated that word, it made him feel dirty all over, like he wasn't human- even if by the other Autobot's he wasn't- and it made him feel like he was weak. But he wasn't. So with anger flaring through his body, Sam brought his knee up to Trent's groan as hard as he could muster. Trent body dropped on the ground of the parking lot, causing him to drop his rock that he had. Sam looked down at him with an emotionless and pitiless face, and watched as the other guys came.

Sam quickly walked around 'Bee, grabbed the bags, and then throw them in the passenger seat, then got in the driver seat. He smirked before driving away, and rolled down the window, calling out to the guys still on the ground. "See you at the 10th high school reunion, motherfuckers!" Rolling up his window, he speeds out of the parking lot and back on the highway once again.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes as Sam gripped the steering wheel with both his hands. The belt around him gripped himself a little tighter, and soon Sam felt strong arm wrap around his neck. "I don't get why you let him get to you, Sam."

Sam didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the road as the owner of the arms stuffed his head in Sam's neck, kissing it. Sam shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed raspy as he started feeling nips on the skin. "I just do sometimes. On things like that. It was nothing, 'Bee."

Bumblebee's hologram lifted his head to the crevice of Sam's neck, and looking ahead stopping what he was doing. "What are you-what are you doing?" Sam hit his head against the Holo's, banging them together. "You know, it amazes me how you can multitask." Sam joked. "Hey! Earth to Cyberdork!" Sam knocked on 'Bee's forehead a couple of times before the hologram turned and gave him an annoyed look. "What were you looking up?"

"That word," Sam grimaced and turned his focus back on driving. "That boy said. I didn't know what it meant, so I looked it up." 'Bee explained, and if they could, wrapped his arms tighter around the other. "I don't understand." 'Bee nuzzled his face into Sam's brown hair, and kissed the back of his head.

"Here," Sam let go of the wheel and leaned forward in his seat, having 'Bee take over. He grabbed the bags in the passenger seat and put them behind the seat. "Sit." He gestured to the seat next to him now empty. "I can't nearly talk with you... molesting me at the same time."

'Bee huffed, but Sam felt cold air where a warm pressure was and looked at the passenger seat where hologram 'Bee appeared. "It's just that... I don't know." Sam sighed frustratingly and combed a hand through his hair.

"Is it because you don't want people to know?" 'Bee sat with his hands clasped in his lap and staring out of the windshield. "Is that why?"

"No." Sam said quickly, "No, not at all," He even added a loose, breathe, laugh in too- it was a preposterous thought on 'Bee's terms. "Where would you even get that idea?" His eyebrows drew together, almost mad that the 'Bot would think of that to say. "Is that how I come across?" He continued to ponder to the 'Bot, but just as 'Bee opened his mouth to answer, Sam continued even more. "Because thats insane. All the Autobot's know about our relationship, NEST knows, hell, my parents know. And I don't care."

"Then why don't you like that word? Why does it anger you?"

"Because it was a word had been thrown around multiple times at school, it's used as a joke, and not its actual meaning. It's used to bully, and make fun of, even if they know they're not. The word is considered as a mean thing." Sam explained, gripping the wheel tight, turning his knuckles white. "Please, please take this the right way, but I don't really even consider you as a guy." He stopped and turned his head to look at 'Bee, who was now looking at him with a blank expression encouraging him to continue.

"I mean, you are one, in your hologram, but I'm not in love with just your hologram. But, even if your hologram- or if Cybertron had actually genders- and they were female, I would still love you the exact same as I do now." Sam grabbed a hold of one of 'Bee's hands and laced their fingers, resting their hands on the center console. "Do you get what I'm saying? I'm gay, and I'm perfectly fine with that term- actually while I was in the market, the cashier was coming on to me," 'Bee turned and narrowed his eyes at him in response, "I turned her down and told her I had a boyfriend." 'Bee's face relaxed.

"So, do you get what I was trying to tell you?" Sam turned to 'Bee with a small smile, his anger had disappeared in existence. 'Bee seemed to have that effect.

He was quiet, but he was smiling as they continued to stare at each other, with 'Bee takes over the wheel of the car. But, 'Bee's smile grew as he leaned forward and pressed his warm, soft lips to Sam's. When they pulled away from each other, they both had smiles on their faces, and their hands still locked.

"I love you," 'Bee rubbed his Holo thumb over the back of Sam's hand.

"And, I love you." Sam turned back to the road and continued to drive along the strip of the highway. "We better hurry up before mom freaks out on us even more." A cry came out of Sam as the car was suddenly propelled forward.

_**Finish. **_

* * *

_**Okay, lots and lots of fluffy sweetness! **_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
